ABSTRACT More accessible and cost-effective technologies for analysis of the proteome would accelerate biological and medical research. The goal of this proposal is to develop a highly-scalable digital protein analysis technology. The approach is broadly applicable and greatly improves upon cost, sensitivity, usability, and throughput of current approaches.